


Chéri, en Fleurs (Darling, in Blossom)

by kenmarcadeblues



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, everything's quite vague, possibly implied outdoor sex, you'll see what I mean I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmarcadeblues/pseuds/kenmarcadeblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa enjoys Rei and getting his hair brushed.</p><p>Rei has come to enjoy Nagisa and brushing hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chéri, en Fleurs (Darling, in Blossom)

Nagisa hummed for a while, and that was the only sound hanging in the air for some time other than the wind itself, rustling leaves here and there.

"This is all I need. You, me, and the hairbrush. It's perfect, Rei-chan," Nagisa murmured softly, leaning back even more so that his head rested on Rei, who was sitting cross-legged behind him. He could feel Rei's heartbeat speed up as he kept grooming Nagisa's hair; strokes of the brush gentle but deliberate, precise yet caring, molded by experience, trial and error, and experimentation.

To Nagisa, moments like these truly were a strange state of bliss. The comforting pressure of bristles against his scalp, the slight chill in the air, the body heat and rhythmic expansion-contraction motions of Rei's chest. He tilted his chin toward the sky so his eyes could look up. The brushing ceased out of surprise.

Rei didn't dare speak. He gazed down into Nagisa's eyes and it was like God had stolen his breath in the best way. All that he could offer in his stupor was a fond smile and a half-suppressed blush.

Nagisa returned the smile and then closed his eyes, his pale face delicate in the ever-fading daylight. Rei was utterly captivated; Nagisa was unaware of the way that those violet eyes continued to study him.

Rei's head began to drift downward, involuntarily, as if gravity had chosen to act upon him and him alone; when this was finally noticed, the gap between his face and Nagisa's was small. Much too small.

Nagisa didn't dare hold back. Not this time. He caressed Rei's strong jaw and pulled Rei down to him without another thought. And that was it - with their lips clasped together, the tiny space between them ceased to exist.

The wind continued to blow coldly, although the two boys almost didn't feel it. There was so much warmth to be found in each other, tangled up and being undone; laid out vulnerably, in the open, beneath the cherry blossoms.

"You know, I was wrong before." Nagisa's breath tickled Rei's ear, "All I need is you and me. _This_ , right now, is what's perfect."

Rei whispered back, sweetly, "The feeling's mutual, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa was humming again. Rei swept his slender fingers through the smaller boy's blonde tresses - the hairbrush long forgotten.

 


End file.
